1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying 2D and 3D video.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and the like is conventionally known as technology for reproducing and displaying stereoscopic images on digital televisions and the like.
More specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of providing, to each frame constituting a stream to be sequentially broadcasted, identification information identifying whether a given frame is a 2D video frame or a 3D video frame. A playback apparatus playing back video determines whether a given frame is a 2D video frame or a 3D video frame by referring to the identification information provided thereto and performs playback of 2D video or 3D video according to the result of the determination.